


Penned

by FairyNiamh



Category: A Nightmare on Elm Street (Movies 1984-1994), Scream (Movies)
Genre: Community: 1-million-words, Crossover, Gen, Murder, Not Beta Read, Writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:42:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27104419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: The Ghostface killers  write  Freddy Kruger.
Kudos: 2
Collections: 1 Million Words' Weekend Challenge





	Penned

**Author's Note:**

> My brain works weird. My writing challenge was: Letter To and From an International Fugitive
> 
> This is the insanity I have written.

Fred did something that he usually does not do and that was to sit the fuck down to actually read what this persistent gnat wrote.

Honestly, it was just a shit ton of fanboy gibberish. No, he didn't give a fuck that he was an idiot's inspiration to kill simpletons. In fact, it was insulting that he called himself a killer. He had read about the boy's deeds and found himself bored.

The boy had simply stabbed his victims to death. There had been an unfathomable number of angry housewives who had snapped and stabbed their partners to death

Where was the finesse or creativity in that?

“Fucking idiots,” he grumbled as he held down his latest target. “No manners. He didn't even write my letter in the blood of his last victim. Let's show him what true terror looks like, shall we?”

He had wanted to torment the girl, but this fuck face needed to learn his place. “Sorry that you have to _split_ , so soon!” he laughed as he used his blades to cut her open from crotch to sternum before tossing her body on the nearest table.

With a sigh he grabbed a piece of paper, an envelope, and set about letting the boy know exactly how unimpressed he was. At least he was man enough to use blood in his writing. 

Once all the words were written, he shredded the fan letter with his knives, and mailed it back with his letter.

Oxxx)::::::::::>

Min-jun chuckled nervously as he retrieved the day's mail. “Joseph, come on man, we have an interesting looking letter.”

“Fuck, you actually did it! I figured that you would chicken out. Good job. So, is this your letter to him?” his pale thin accomplice asked. 

Min-jun shook his head. “This is a _fucking reply._ He wrote back.“

“You know that this is as prank, right? Freddy Kruger couldn't have replied, he is a _fictional character_. Meaning, it is impossible for him to respond. Besides, according to the movies, he only appears in his victims dreams and we are obviously awake,” he chastised his idiotic friend. 

“Then explain the letter,” was the snide question. 

“This campus is filled with fucking pranksters. Do you believe that this shit is above or below any of the blowhards who know your love of horror movies? Come on man, open your fucking eyes and wake the hell up,” Joseph ranted before storming from the room.

Min-Jun just shrugged and read what was written:

_(You kids have huge fucking balls to write to me. Doesn't mean you're smart._

_You assholes can't even wipe your asses by yourself. What makes you think that any true serial killer would take you special snowflakes seriously?_

_If either of you fuckfaces dare to write me again, I can promise to visit you, and it won't be for a chat. I will cut off your balls and feed them to you._

_Fuck Off,  
F.K.) _

The petit man looked at the letter, looked at the door his partner had recently vacated, looked at his groin, and smiled evilly.

He picked up his pen and started the responding letter. Freddy wouldn't be able to figure out which of them wrote it. He figured he had a 50/50 percent chance of getting Joseph turned into Josephine and that was good enough odds for him.

~fin~


End file.
